


You Did What?

by JenCollins



Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depressed Dean, Domestic Boyfriends, Happy Ending, Hunt, M/M, Prompt Fic, Protective Cas, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Tired Dean, Worried Boyfriend, mention of suicide, sip of angst, worried brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: It's been a long time since Dean really thought what it would be like to actually die. But one thing he knows for sure, it can't stop him from finishing a hunt because it's not that big a deal, is it?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	You Did What?

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of prompt writing.
> 
> Today's prompt was : I died again.
> 
> Enjoy.

It came easy for Dean, he didn't even spare a second thought before pushing an empty shot needle into his chest, pushing down to force air bubbles straight into his heart. 

He could feel the tight squeeze that gripped his heart, sending a whole body jerk running through him. 

He blinked up at Sam, noticing the panicking look cross his face. 

He saw himself falling down, his lips parted in a half gasp half breath, but he didn't feel his body colliding with the dirty floor. 

It was time. 

Dean left Sammy and did his job. 

It's not like Dean didn't care, of course he did, but he did need to do this for a hunt.

Yes, there was a risk that Sam won't be able to bring his heart back to working condition with a shot of adrenaline but if Dean were fully honest, he wouldn't be too upset about it. 

But he pushed it out of his mind, focusing on the hunt. 

When they finally finished and were heading back to the bunker, Sam was eying him with worry but Dean tried his best to ignore it. 

Just a bit more and they will be home, Dean will be able to eat something, whatever will be already there, and then finally go to sleep. He was just too tired and Sam's worried glances didn't help at all. 

They stopped in the garage and Dean closed his eyes, breathing in Bunkers air before walking deeper into it. 

Cas came out of library to meet them but before he could greet them, his brows knitted together in some kind mix of worry and confusion. 

\- Hey, Cas. - Dean smiled at him tiredly, patting him on the shoulder before continuing his way to the kitchen. 

\- Hello, Dean. Sam. - Cas followed him to the kitchen. - Did something happen on the hunt? -

\- Oh, I died. Again. Nothing important. - Dean shrugged, already looking through the fridge. 

Damn, dying really made him hungry. 

\- You did what? - Cas voice ran out through the bunker making Sam wince and quickly slip out of the kitchen, snacking on a bottle of his smoothie. 

\- It was necessary to finish the hunt. Nothing too drastic. Got a shot of air in my heart, after a couple minutes Sammy brought me back with simple adrenalin. - Dean shrugged, setting on yesterday's pasta. 

Before he could do as much as to lift a fork he was pushed roughly against the fridge, furious Cas pinning him down. Dean could swear that he saw lights flicker for a second. 

\- Cas, just let me eat my damn leftovers and go to sleep. I'm exhausted and hungry. It wasn't anything important. - Dean put a soft hand over Cas' chest, looking into stormy eyes. 

\- It wasn't anything important? You really think so low of your own life? - Cas growled into his face. 

And fuck it, Dean was way too tired for this shit. 

He closed the distance and softly pecked Cas on the lips, feeling Cas grip loosen. 

He used the moment to slip away, sitting down and starting to eat his pasta. 

\- That wasn't fair. - Cas said softly before sitting down next to Dean. 

\- But it worked. - Dean looked up to find something to drink but Cas was faster, already pushing a cup of coffee towards Dean. - Thank you. -

Cas watches Dean eat, saying nothing more but never taking his eyes off of Dean. 

\- I'm okay. - Dean huffed out a breath, running a hand over his face before pushing himself up. 

\- No, you are not. We will continue this talk in the morning. - Cas wrapped an arm around Dean's waist and Dean thankfully leaned against him, too tired to protest. 

Cas led him to his room, helping Dean out of his dusty clothes before tucking him in bed. 

\- Stay, you can ramble while I fall asleep. - Dean groaned out, forcing his eyes to stay open to watch Cas undress at once and slowly slip into bed next to Dean. 

\- You're an idiot. - Cas mumbled against Dean's hair, pulling him tightly against his own chest, locking his arms around Dean. 

If Dean wasn't so tired, he would have joked about Cas hooking his legs around Dean too like some kind of a big koala bear. 

But he was too tired and he was too comfy to say anything, loving the feel of Cas' warmth seeping into his own freezing body. 

After a while, Cas started to play with Dean's hair, soothing Dean even more. 

Dean sighed in pleasure before nuzzling his face deeper against Cas neck, placing a soft sleepy kiss there, feeling Cas grip tighten around him. 

And for a moment, all thoughts about dying and killing himself escaped Dean's mind completely, right there he was safe, safe in his Angel's arms, he could sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one came out shorter than first one but I hope that you could still enjoy it even a little bit.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
